


dans mes mains (in my hands)

by shit_shippers_say



Series: Our Universe and then Some [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Subspace, Top Lucas, bottom eliott, eliott in subspace, i'm so sorry lmao, literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shit_shippers_say/pseuds/shit_shippers_say
Summary: Mika and Manon decide to let Eliott and Lucas have the coloc for a day (Lisa is dragged along for the ride).Epic porn ensues.





	dans mes mains (in my hands)

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION: Please do not copy and paste my work onto another account! If you would like to have it where you can find it, and you do not have an AO3 account where you can bookmark it, please copy THE DIRECT LINK to my work and keep it where you can always reach it (i.e. in your notes app) or share it where you and other people can always find it! You DO NOT have my consent to repost any of my work, regardless of whether credit is given or not.
> 
> Once again, I ask you kindly to NOT REPOST MY WORK ANYWHERE. I have had this happen too often to my work, and I would prefer to not have to report anyone else for it.
> 
> Thank you, and I’m sorry for the long note. ❤️  
> -  
> Did I really just write 13+ pages of full-blown porn in my Google Docs?
> 
> Yes. Yes, I did.

The sun wakes him up before anything else - a rarity, when he stays the night at his boyfriend's flat share. Usually, it's Mika's laughter, or Manon's baking, or Lisa's complaining, that wakes him up. Today, though, today it's the sunlight streaming through the curtains over Lucas' window.

  
  
The light is soft and warm, like an extra blanket over the two of them, and Eliott can't find the strength to wonder about the quiet any further. He lets his eyes fall closed against the gentle sunlight and nuzzles his nose into Lucas' hair. He can feel his boyfriend's hands settled, lightly, against the lower part of his back, arms wrapped securely around Eliott. With a small grunt, Lucas' grip tightens and he buries his face against the taller boy's chest.

  
  
"T'early." His _choupisson_ slurs against his sternum. "Go back to sleep."

  
  
Eliott can't stop the chuckle that leaves him. "It's nearly ten, _choupisson_." He whispers against Lucas' mane. "We should probably get up and eat."

  
  
Lucas huffs and sits up, his hands pressed to the mattress on either side of Eliott, bracketing his boyfriend to the bed. "How is it already ten and we haven't heard any noise?" The sleep-rumpled teen asks, almost to himself, as he lifts Eliott's phone from the desk to double check the time.

  
  
"I thought the same thing." Eliott says, looking up at his boyfriend and running his fingertips up and down his sides. "We should maybe check to see if they're alive."

  
  
Lucas groans and lets himself collapse against Eliott's chest, again. "No," He grumbles, "wanna stay here all day, with you."

  
  
Eliott smiles fondly and wraps his arms around his little boyfriend. "Aw, that's sweet of you, baby, but we really should at least go get some food."

  
  
After a few moments of thought, Lucas huffs and raises up off the bed to pull on a pair of boxers. He gives Eliott a pout when his boyfriend stands and pulls on sweatpants.

  
"No need to cover up." The shorter says, disappointedly.  
  
Eliott rolls his eyes and pulls Lucas closer to kiss his temple, before he lets go again. "I'm not covering up, I just can't find my underwear. Thanks to a certain someone." He sends a teasing glare toward his boyfriend, who just smirks and latches his fingers into the waistband of the sweats and tugs the taller closer.

  
  
"You say that like you weren't loving it last night." Lucas purrs, brushing his nose against Eliott's neck. "As I recall, actually–"

  
  
"Ah, ah!" Eliott squirms out of Lucas' hold and heads toward the door. "Food first, then sex." He holds the bedroom door open.

  
  
Lucas groans and stomps out toward the kitchen like a petulant child. "I'm hungry for you, not cereal, you absolute–"

  
  
He stops short when he realizes no one else is in the kitchen. 

  
  
"Hello?" He falls as Eliott pads into the room behind him. There's no answer, and Lucas rounds back toward the bedrooms to see if anyone is still asleep, leaving Eliott standing near the kitchen table, just as confused.

  
  
"Mika?" The taller boy hears Lucas calling. "Lisa? Manon? Anyone home?"

  
  
Silence.

  
  
"Huh." Eliott furrows his brows, glancing into the living room. The futon is folded back up with Manon's sheets and pillows placed neatly in the corner by the balcony window. Odd.

  
  
"Have they texted you?" Eliott asks when Lucas reenters the kitchen.

  
  
Lucas purses his lips and heads back into his bedroom to retrieve his phone - which somehow ended up wedged behind his nightstand in the process of the previous night's activities. There's two texts from Manon and a missed call, paired with a voicemail, from Mika. All from around half and hour ago.

  
  
**From: Manon** 💃  
  
morning, sleepyhead 😉  
hope we didn't wake you.  
  
**From: Manon** 💃  
  
we just went out for the day,  
Lisa and I have family in town  
and Mika is joining us for a  
day out. have fun!

 

Huh, that's weird. Manon hasn't mentioned anything about visiting family, at least not from what Lucas can remember. He clicks through to the voicemail and puts it on speaker as he joins Eliott in the kitchen again.

  
  
"Ah, they must still be asleep." Mika's voice is muffled, like he's speaking to someone on the other end of the line, before becoming loud and boisterous. "Good morning, _les petites_ ! Hope you both slept well. I'm just calling because I didn't want you to worry that we weren't home when you woke up. Lisa, Manon, and I are out shopping for the day-" "Mika!" Manon's voice cuts him off, but what she says afterwards is muffled, as Mika must have put his hand over the receiver. His voice returns a few moments later.

  
  
"Ah, out shopping with Lisa and Manon's cousins! So, we won't be back for a while yet. See you two later!" There's some more hushed voices before the voicemail ends and Lucas looks up at Eliott.

  
  
"I think they left us alone on purpose." He says with a small laugh, tossing his phone onto the counter. 

  
  
"Really?" Eliott says, faux curiosity on his face. "How could you tell?"

  
  
Lucas giggles and shoves his boyfriend lightly against the chest. Eliott just captures Lucas' hands in his own and presses a kiss to each of his knuckles in return. He sways them both, gently, to the sound of imaginary music and watches Lucas closely as he presses his lips to his hands.

  
  
Lucas smiles up at Eliott mischievously and yanks his hands back to draw his boyfriend closer to him. "I think you were too loud last night, that's why they booked it today."

  
  
Eliott's face goes bright red and he glares, playfully, at the shorter boy. "That isn't my fault, you insatiable heathen." He says, pulling his hands from Lucas' grasp and going over to the fridge to get the milk for some cereal. Ever since the PONI incident, Lucas has banned Eliott from ever cooking for him again until he can prove he can do it properly. Eliott didn't take offense, as he also tried the PONI and was not very pleased with his own culinary decisions. He pulls a box of cereal down from the cupboard as he feels Lucas' hands snake around his waist and tug at the strings of his sweatpants, tied neatly, just under his navel.

  
  
"My boyfriend is sexy," Lucas sighs, wistfully, "you can't possibly blame me for wanting him all to myself."

  
  
Eliott turns in Lucas' embrace and smiles softly at him, resting his arms over the shorter boy's shoulders. "You're so sweet." He says, sarcastically. "I can almost forget about what a little shit you're being, right now." He says in reference to the fact that Lucas' hands have just been shoved down the back of Eliott's sweats.

  
  
Lucas hums in appreciation when his palms settle on the soft globes of Eliott's ass. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

  
  
"Oh, no?" Eliott tries to shift away, only to be backed against the counter by his boyfriend.

  
  
"No." Lucas smirks, kneading his hands into the flesh beneath them. "I just think you turn to putty anytime I even lay a hand on you."

  
  
That was true, Eliott couldn't argue with that. Lucas' hands are a bit of a weakness of his, especially when they're having sex. The first time Lucas had touched him in the foyer, Eliott's back had arched so sharply off the wall, head falling back so quickly, the shorter boy thought he'd given himself a concussion. It's gotten to the point where, if Eliott so much as watches Lucas work with his hands for too long, he'll get hot and heavy under his collar. However, that doesn't mean he'd ever verbally admit it, especially not to Lucas.

  
  
"Well, I think you're just a horny teenager who has very little self control." Eliott tries to sound firm, but it comes out quiet and breathy. Lucas' won, and he knows it, if the shit-eating grin on his face is anything to go by.

  
  
Lucas withdraws his hands from Eliott's pants - for which the taller boy does _not_ whine - and bites his lip up at his boyfriend. "Put the food away and come back to bed..." He persuades, fingers playing with the very top of his waistband.

  
  
Eliott blushes and nearly melts under Lucas' gaze. He's leaning against the counter for support, and all he can do is nod in response.

  
  
"Good." Lucas says, pushing away from Eliott and walking backwards toward the bedroom again. When he's disappeared, Eliott has to take a moment to compose himself before he's rushing to put the milk and cereal back in their places and hurries toward Lucas' room.

  
  
The shorter boy is leaning, coolly, against the desk, having discarded his boxers and taken to lazily stroking himself.

  
  
Eliott's mouth waters and his knees become weak as he walks further into the room. Without saying a word, he rids himself of his own pants, and climbs onto the bed.

 

“Uh, uh,” Lucas says just under his breath, “you come over here. On your knees.”

 

Eliott’s heart stutters and he scrambles to the floor in front of his boyfriend.

 

“Lucas -” Eliott’s words become trapped in his throat when Lucas reaches out and runs his fingers along the sharp edge of his jaw.

 

“So fucking beautiful.” He mutters, almost to himself, as he tilts Eliott’s chin up to look him directly in the eyes. Lucas watches his boyfriend’s expression carefully as he speaks again, in a low gravelly tone that has Eliott keening. “Tell me what you want.”

 

The taller boy shifts his chin to catch Lucas’ fingers in his mouth. He takes his time, running his tongue along the pad of his forefinger and moving to take another one in alongside it. Eliott can tell Lucas is having trouble keeping his desire at bay, and it makes him smirk. Once he lets go of his boyfriend’s fingers, again, Eliott slowly drags his gaze up the boy leaning against the desk in front of him.

 

“I want you to do whatever you want to me.” He says in a breathless tone.

 

Lucas chuckles, but his eyes are dark. “Anything specific? Requests?” On the last word, he runs his damp fingers along the curve of Eliott’s neck, pressing, slightly, against the mark he’d left there the previous night. “What would you like? What would make you feel good?”

 

Eliott shudders at the feeling of Lucas’ touch. He can’t gather his thoughts well enough to formulate a response, and Lucas must pick up on it, because he speaks again.

 

“You want to go fast?” He asks, softly. “Like last night?”

 

Fuck, last night was good, but no. That’s not what Eliott wants right now. They finally have the apartment to themselves for a whole day, he wants to take full advantage of that. He shakes his head in response, not trusting his voice quite yet.

 

“Oh, I see.” Lucas smiles softly, pulling Eliott up onto his feet. He guides his boyfriend onto his back on his bed and kneels down on the mattress between his thighs. “You want me to take my time with you? Is that what you want?”

 

“Yes.” Eliott says without thinking. He blushes all the way down to his chest and looks up at Lucas through thick lashes. “Yes, that’s what I want.”

 

“And what, pray tell, would you like me to do?” Lucas purrs, running his hands up the insides of Eliott’s thighs. “Go ahead, baby, we can’t play guessing games all day. Use your words.”

 

“Fuck, Lucas…” Eliott loves when Lucas gets like this. When he knows he can tease the hell out of Eliott and turn him into a quivering, spent mess over the course of hours. He fucking loves it because Lucas _touches_ him the entire time. Everywhere.

 

Eliott’s breath hitches when his boyfriend’s palms suddenly press against the upper part of the insides of his thighs, spreading them open for him to settle between, hooking Eliott’s knees over his broad shoulders. The shorter‘s gaze settles on Eliott’s lust-ridden facial expression as he speaks, purposefully letting out a breath against his boyfriend’s dick. “You’re words, baby.”

 

Eliott let’s out a quiet whine, reaching down and tucking a hand into Lucas’ hair. “Touch me.” He says, holding Lucas’ intense gaze. “Your mouth, your hands, anything. Just fucking touch me, _please_.”

 

“Sure, _mon amour_ …” Lucas smirks, drawing a finger down the shaft of his boyfriend’s cock, which has, unsurprisingly, become painfully hard. Eliott’s thighs are trembling against Lucas’s shoulders as he watches his boyfriend’s movements.

 

When Lucas speaks again, it‘s in a deep and sultry tone that makes Eliott’s heart beat faster. “Where do you want me to touch you? Here?” Lucas wraps his fist loosely around Eliott’s dick and pumps once, causing the older boy to arch his back. Lucas runs his thumb under the head and continues, an air of innocence in his tone. “Hm. You seem to like that.” He removes his hand, much to Eliott’s loud disapproval, and begins trailing his fingers down lower. His forefinger catches against his rim, just ever so slightly, and he hums when Eliott’s thighs jump. “Mmh, but you like it better here, don’t you?”

 

Eliott whimpers, throwing his head back against the pillows. “ _Yes_ …” He breathes.

 

“Mmh…” Lucas hums thoughtfully, like he’s trying to decide how to go about this, even though Eliott knows his boyfriend has a step-by-step plan on how to absolutely ruin him. Lucas’ hands clamp back around the insides of his thighs and push them as far apart as he can, without making Eliott uncomfortable, and he brings his eyes up meet Eliott’s and the taller boy feels the heat coming off of the other in waves. He knows exactly what’s about to happen, too, and he can’t stop the soft noise that escapes him when Lucas lowers his face and begins licking into him with as much enthusiasm as he can muster.

 

This may be one of Eliott’s favorite things in the world. Lucas gets very enthusiastic when he’s going down on him, beginning with gentle little licks to the outer rim before slowly incorporating more and more of his tongue into him, until Eliott is practically riding his face, an openly sobbing mess. It drives them both wild.

 

“Lucas, god, _please_.” Eliott begs when Lucas’ tongue curls into him, deep and dextrous.

 

His lover hums and pulls away, briefly. “Please what, baby? What’s wrong?” He delves back in, deeper this time, obscene slurping sounds making Eliott’s head spin. He’ll never get used to how good Lucas is at this.

 

“Don’t stop, god, please don’t stop…” Eliott’s voice hitches and his thighs clamp down around Lucas head. He feels Lucas hum against him and reaches down to palm at his cock, only to have Lucas shove his hand away.

 

“No, baby, you said you wanted this to last.” Lucas says, putting Eliott’s hands in his hair instead. He feels the taller’s fingers tighten and try to push him back to the task at hand, and he chuckles softly. “Be patient, _mon amour_ , I promise I’ll make it so worth it.”

 

Eliott presses his thighs to Lucas’ ears and uses his hands to shove his lover’s face back down. Lucas makes a small sound of surprise before letting his eyes fall closed and pressing his tongue deep inside, once more. He flattens his tongue after a few deep thrusts and feels Eliott tighten roughly around it.

 

“ _Putain_!” Eliott cries, pushing and pulling on Lucas’s hair in order to get him to move his tongue faster. “Just like that, please -”

 

Lucas lets out a soft growl and slides his hands up underneath the lower half of Eliott’s body. Keeping his tall boyfriend’s thighs around his shoulders, Lucas lifts his ass off of the bed to get better access and begins eating him out in long, rough movements of his tongue.

 

Eliott is releasing a constant stream of obscenities, trying to shove back on Lucas’ tongue without any leverage.

 

“Fuck, fuck, Lucas, yes! Yes, please, keep going, _god_ !” Eliott’s rambling, one hand tangles in Lucas’ hair and the other thrown above his head to grip, helplessly, at the sheets. “ _Mon dieu_ , Lucas, I’m… I’m - !”

 

Lucas pulls his tongue out, a horrifically sexy sound following the movement, and pants against the side of Eliott’s thigh. There’s a sheen of saliva running down his chin, and Eliott has never seen a sight so hot in his life.

 

“Were you about to come?” Lucas asks, a smug look on his breathless face.

 

Eliott blushes deep crimson and bites his lip. He wants to think of a witty comeback, but the truth is that he _was_ about to come. Fantastically so, and his muscles are still contracting with the beginnings of it. The look on Lucas’ face, breathless and sloppy with a proud smirk, makes Eliott want to give him this small victory, so he does.

 

“Yeah…” He pants slightly, pushing his ass up toward Lucas’ face again. “Yeah, I was…”

 

Lucas makes it a point to lean away, but uses his thumbs to tease around the outer edge of Eliott’s rim, making his boyfriend keen and throw his head against the pillows once more.

 

He still has Eliott’s ass poised about six inches above the mattress and, if the taller boy was honest, it’s one of the hottest things Lucas has ever done. He supposes he should probably add ‘manhandling’ to the list of kinks he didn’t know he had.

 

“Do you want to keep going?” Lucas asks, drawing Eliott’s attention back to him before he nods enthusiastically. The shorter boy chuckles and dips the pad of one of his thumbs into his boyfriend’s relaxed hole. “What do you want?”

 

Eliott bites his lip and stares up at Lucas. “I don’t care, Lucas, just please keep _touching_ me…”

 

Lucas hums a bit, regarding Eliott with a contemplative look, before letting his boyfriend’s body fall gently back down onto the mattress. He stands up, much to Eliott’s dismay, and reaches between the bed and the wall.

 

“What are you doing?” Eliott asks and there’s a slight pleading in his voice. Lucas’ head pops up a fraction to glance at his boyfriend, still outstretched longways, his lower half towards Lucas, on the mattress with his legs spread and propped up just slightly. His hand is drifting down between his legs, past his dick to gently run his fingers over the spit-slick skin there.

 

Lucas watches with hungry eyes and lets out a soft noise. He bites his lip before meeting Eliott’s eyes “Getting the lube. _Somehow_ , it’s become wedged back here.”

 

“Somehow.” Eliott repeats, smirking and giving a slow nod as he slips one of his fingers past his rim. His breath hitches as he watches Lucas watch him. His boyfriend’s eyes are dark and full of lust, almost as though he’s going to devour Eliott on the spot (even if he sort of did that already).

 

“Hm, yeah. I wonder how that happened?” Lucas muses, retrieving the bottle from where it had ended up on the floor behind the mattress. He kneels on the bed, between Eliott’s thighs, and runs his free hand from the top of his left knee down the inner part of his thigh.

 

Eliott’s breathing is uneven as he stares up at Lucas with pleading eyes. “I wonder…” He pants, trailing off. He’s somehow worked his way up to two fingers, shallowly working their way in and out, gentle movements purely for the feeling and not so much the stretch. His legs automatically fall farther apart as Lucas settles between them and clicks open the half-empty bottle of lube.

 

“Hm…” Lucas hums, pulling Eliott’s hand away with a gentle tug. He watches Eliott’s face scrunch up as he whines from the loss. “No, no, baby, it’s okay.” He soothes, replacing Eliott’s fingers with his own and working two all the way up to his knuckles.

 

Eliott throws his head back and groans, reaching one hand up over his head to grip at the edge of the bed. “Fuck, Lucas—”

 

“That’s the idea.” Lucas says and, before Eliott can roll his eyes at his stupid joke, he curls his fingers and presses against that soft spot, just ever so slightly. Eliott rolls his eyes back in pleasure, instead.

 

“ _God_ , Lucas, right there…” Eliott lets out a loud gasp when Lucas begins to attack that spot with gentle little jabs and brushes of his fingers. The taller boy’s back arches up and his legs start to tremble with lust. “Lucas, please, fuck me… I can’t take it anymore, Jesus Christ —”

 

“Is that what you want?” Lucas twists his fingers, slightly, brushing his knuckles against Eliott’s inner walls and causing his boyfriend to cry out. “Tell me.”

 

“Yes!” Eliott sobs, moving his hips in sharp, downwards movements. “Yes, oh god, please! I want you to fuck me, Lucas, please…!”

 

Lucas has worked in three fingers down to the last knuckle, now, and Eliott can barely see straight with how fucking _good_ it feels. He can feel his eyes rolling back every time Lucas so much as twists his wrist, he has no idea how he’s going to survive his boyfriend fucking him, but he wants it so fucking badly.

 

Before Eliott can even process what’s happening, Lucas pulls his fingers out and shoves a pillow under the small of his boyfriend’s back to prop him up at a slight angle.

 

The taller boy’s head is spinning, but he’s able to register the look Lucas is giving him, and it causes chills to run all up and down his body. His boyfriend’s pupils are blown so wide that only a sliver of blue remains around the edges, and he’s licking at his lips like he’s a starving man and Eliott is a whole meal.

 

“Fuck, you are gorgeous.” Lucas breathes, wrapping his hands around Eliott’s hips and tugging him toward him, roughly. Eliott let’s out a noise that he will vehemently deny making later, but Lucas will keep filed away for nights when they’re not together.

 

“Lucas, _please_.” Eliott begs, pressing his heels to the small of his boyfriend’s back and yanking him closer, pressing his thighs around the boy’s waist.

 

“Easy, baby, let me get a condom.” He says, running a finger softly over the curve of Eliott’s stubbled jaw.

 

Eliott groans, but let’s Lucas go as the smaller boy leans toward the desk and pulls a condom from the top drawer. When Lucas unwraps it and goes to put it on himself, Eliott, in a surge of desire, snatches it and crawls up onto his knees in front of Lucas, bent over so his face is level with his boyfriend’s dick.

 

“All you had to do was ask.” Lucas says, running his fingers through Eliott’s hair as the taller boy rolls the latex over his boyfriend’s cock in one slow, painstaking stroke of his fist. He glances up at the boy before following the movement of his fist with his mouth, all the way down to the base, without looking away.

 

Lucas’ breath hitches and he forces his hips to stay still as the tip of his cock hits the back of Eliott’s throat. His eyes cross when the taller boy swallows and starts to slowly, _so slowly_ , pull back to the tip, laving his tongue along the underside as he does so.

 

Lucas’ hand tightens in Eliott’s hair, giving it a soft pull as Eliott starts to sink his mouth down again, only halfway this time.

 

The shorter boy’s breathing is becoming increasingly more labored, so he decides Eliott’s had enough of his fun and starts trailing his fingers down the knobs of the boy’s spine. He feels Eliott shudder when his fingers come to rest at the cleft of his ass, slipping down to return to where they’d been not five minutes prior.

 

The angle is awkward, but Lucas is able to slip the tips of his fore and middle fingers, down to the first knuckle, into his boyfriend, whose entire body seizes as he does so.

 

Eliott can’t deny the sound he makes this time, because he’s sure half of the apartment complex heard him, as he begins to push back against the curve of Lucas’ fingers, using his tongue to leave little kitten licks against the head of his boyfriend’s cock.

 

“Are you ready for me?” Lucas pants, using his grip on Eliott’s hair to pull his mouth away. The taller boy let’s out a whine, but it quickly turns into a moan as Lucas uses this newfound range of motion to press more of his fingers inside. He wraps his free arm around Eliott’s waist and holds the boy against his body, pressing his fingers in deeper

 

“Your words, _mon amour_.” Lucas whispers into his boyfriend’s ear when Eliott just whimpers and presses down on his boyfriend’s fingers.

 

“Yes.” He all but sobs, pushing his face against the crook of Lucas’ neck and canting his hips down against the shorter boy’s hand.

 

Lucas gently removes his fingers and pulls back, so that they’re facing each other, to press a kiss to his lips.

 

The taller boy whines and presses closer to Lucas, hands clutching to his shoulders in a silent plea for more.

 

Eliott doesn’t always get like this - in fact, he can’t remember the last time he was this needy for it - but sometimes Lucas’ demeanor just shifts to something that makes Eliott want to collapse on his hands and knees and let Lucas do with him what he pleases.

 

More often than not, it’s Lucas who submits, becoming a less than babbling mess beneath Eliott’s lean form and strong hands, or in his lap with Eliott’s hands lifting and dropping him down on his cock, or with his face pressed against the mattress while Eliott works him from behind. This - right now - is rare, but it’s what Eliott had needed this weekend. He needed to be worked over by Lucas’ hands and mouth, made to clear his mind and just feel for a little while. It’s worked pretty well, so far, if Eliott’s being completely honest.

 

“Please…” Eliott’s own voice startles him back to reality. Somehow, he’s on his back again, the pillow tucked beneath his lower back. He can feel his legs shaking and his eyes falling shut every so often, as Lucas positions himself, the tip of his cock pressed firmly against Eliott’s hole.

 

“Are you ready?” Lucas asks, again, catching Eliott’s unfocused eyes.

 

Eliott nods, loosely, arms flung above his head to grip at the edge of the mattress

 

“Your words, please, baby.” Lucas knows that when Eliott gets like this, it’s best to keep him talking. At least, from his own personal experience, Lucas has always found it grounding when Eliott makes him verbalize his consent. It kept him from slipping, fully, into that weird plain of existence. It keeps him caught between blinding pleasure and completely checking out all together. He read somewhere that people called it ‘subspace,’ he thinks.

 

“I’m ready.” Eliott finally says, pulling Lucas’ attention back to him. “I’m ready, please, baby…” He reaches out with one hand, the other still tangled in the bedsheets, and wraps it in Lucas’ hair.

 

Lucas leans down to press a quick kiss to Eliott’s jaw before pressing in, slowly.

 

Eliott is tight - _really fucking tight_ \- and Lucas pauses because he’s concerned he may be hurting him.

 

Eliott groans. “Lucas, please, keep going.”

 

“Am I hurting you?” Lucas pants, feeling Eliott’s walls clench and unclench, like he’s trying to get him to move again.

 

The taller boy shakes his head and tries to roll his hips, causing Lucas to reach down and pin him to the pillow beneath them.

 

“Your words.” He says, firmly.

 

Eliott lets out a desperate sob and returns the hand in Lucas’ hair to the edge of the mattress, holding on for dear life.

 

“No, baby, no. You’re not hurting me.” He says, swallowing to clear his dry throat. “Please, keep going.”

 

Lucas waits a moment before continuing to press inside, until he’s all the way up to the base.

 

Eliott’s eyes glaze over when he feels Lucas’ hips press flush against his own, and he can’t stop himself from arching his back and trying to roll his hips.

 

“Easy, baby, I’ll take care of you.” Lucas whispers, slowly pulling out, halfway, and pressing back in, all the way.

 

Eliott groans and his mouth falls open, short gasps and pants escaping him as Lucas’ movements begin to form a strong, but slow, rhythm. Every thrust back in shifts Eliott’s entire body up the mattress, and he can feel shocks of pleasure erupt in his stomach each time.

 

He tries to speak, but words fail him, coming out in a long, low moan as he stares, unfocused, at the ceiling.

 

Lucas’ rhythm pauses as he shifts his hips to get Eliott propped against his lap, changing the angle ever so slightly. When he thrusts in, experimentally, Eliott’s eyes roll into the back of his head, mouth falling open, and hands gripping so hard at the sheets they begin to come undone from the bed.

 

Lucas can’t stop the triumphant little smirk as he thrusts, again, at the same angle, harder.

 

This time, Eliott makes a sound. Something caught between a scream and a broken sob of “ _Mon dieu_ , Lucas!”

 

“That feel good?” Lucas asks in a hushed tone, continuing his brutal and slow thrusts. Eliott’s back is arching and his legs are trembling against Lucas’ hips, as he feels the pleasure brimming under his skin.

 

The taller boy lets out a low “uh huh” in response as his thighs clench around his boyfriend.

 

Lucas’ hands shift from Eliott’s waist to grip behind his knees and hold his legs as far apart as they will allow. His pace picks up and he watches as Eliott’s eyes screw shut and he sucks his bottom lip between his teeth.

 

“Are you close?” Lucas whispers against Eliott’s inner thigh, nipping at the skin there.

 

Eliott opens his mouth to answer when a particularly hard thrust causes him to jolt and cry out, the sheets coming fully undone from the end of the bed when he seizes in sheer pleasure.

 

“Yes!” He cries, arching his back so that Lucas’ cock stays at that exact angle. “Yes, god, Lucas, I’m coming! Don’t stop, don’t you fucking st—”

 

One of Lucas’ hands shifts from where it’s holding Eliott’s leg and reaches down to grab a hold of his boyfriend’s rock hard cock.

 

Eliott’s leg falls to the bed, ruining the angle, and the taller boy growls in frustration. He slaps Lucas hand away.

 

“No, no, it’s fine, just keep doing what you were doing, please please please -”

 

Eliott’s begging becomes a string of mindless babbling when Lucas complies and lifts his boyfriend’s leg back up where it was.

 

The angle is perfect again and Eliott can’t stop the sob of relief that escapes him.

 

“Yes, Lucas, just like that, _putain_ -”

 

It takes maybe two more, solid thrusts before Eliott is coming all over his stomach, vision whiting out nearly completely, and his thighs trembling so violently that his whole body shakes along with them.

 

He doesn’t feel, so much as he sees, when Lucas comes. His eyes rolling back and his grip behind Eliott’s knees becoming almost painfully tight.

 

They stay like that for what Eliott _swears_ is hours, but is probably only about five minutes, while Eliott is floating on air. His head feels light and he still has his eyes closed, trying to get his breathing back to normal.

 

He feels Lucas pull out and dispose of the condom before quickly coming to wrap every limb around the taller boy he possibly can.

 

This is something Eliott does to Lucas whenever his little boyfriend enters this little headspace after they have sex. It’s primarily because the one time Eliott had gotten up afterward to get a washcloth to clean them, Lucas had gotten so upset he’d cried. Eliott never wanted to see that again, so he just showers Lucas with affection whenever his boyfriend gets that beautiful, glazed over look in his eyes.

 

Eliott’s finally coming back to himself, Lucas’ fingers tracing little patterns over his chest, when he looks around at the mess they’ve made.

 

The lube is on the floor, open and leaking out everywhere, the sheets are half off of the mattress, wrinkled from where Eliott’s hands had been twisted in them, and all of the pillows had been flung to the ground, save for the one under Eliott’s back still.

 

“We should clean up.” Eliott says, voice hoarse from all the noise he’d just been making.

 

Lucas hums, but makes no move to get up.

 

-

 

Manon, Lisa, and Mika return a few hours later, shopping bags and take out in tow, to find Lucas sitting on the couch, freshly showered, and watching TV. Alone.

 

“Where’s Eliott?” Mika asks while Lisa heads into the kitchen to set up the table so they can eat.

 

“Asleep.” Lucas says, a coy smile playing on the edge of his lips.

 

“Still?” Manon asks, sitting on one arm of the chair while Mika sits on the other. “Is he alright?” She sounds concerned, and Lucas understands why. Eliott had just gotten out of one of his depressive episodes, which is why he was at the coloc in the first place.

 

Despite himself, Lucas lets out a gentle chuckle and flips the channel to some shitty romantic comedy. “Oh, he’s fine.”

 

Mika raises a brow and squints at Lucas. “Oh?”

 

“He’s not—” Manon starts, but gets cut off by footsteps coming from the hall.

 

Thinking it’s Lisa, they all turn, to greet her. But it isn’t Lisa, it’s Eliott.

 

Eliott standing in the middle of the entryway, unshowered, with his hair even crazier than usual, and wearing just a pair of Lucas’ too-small sweats.

 

“Oh, hey.” He yawns, stretching his arms over his head, revealing just enough of his hips to show off the deep purple fingerprint shaped bruises etched against his hip bones. “You guys are back early.”

 

“It’s… 17:45.” Manon says, still a bit dumbfounded.

 

“Whoa, really?” Eliott asks, checking the time on his phone. “I should really shower and get dressed, then, huh?” He laughs, sending Lucas a subtle wink, before he heads back toward the bathroom.

 

“See?” Lucas says, turning his eyes back toward the TV, and drawing Mika and Manon’s dumbfounded expressions back to him. “Told you he was fine.”


End file.
